Kiss Scene
by MaximumRideIsMeAndMakoIsMine
Summary: What if instead of Bolin seeing Mako and Korra kiss, it was Asami? SPOILERS of episode 5. Edited . Thanks to Y'all out there. And possibly more chappies! R&R!
1. Kiss Scene: Edited

**A/N: HELLO! I fixed it thanks to my lovely reviewers. And I was thinking of adding another chapter to it. BUT IDK…. So anyways…ENJOY!**

Korra sat outside the arena. She didn't even care anymore.

"Look. We need to talk. Sometimes you can be so infuriation…" Mako started.

"Save your breath." Korra interrupted. "You've already made it clear how you feel about me." Korra told him.

"No. I haven't." Mako explained. "Look, the thing is, as much as you drive me crazy, I also think you're pretty amazing." Korra turned around, quickly.

"So, you do like me?" Korra asked hopefully.

"Yes, but," Mako sighed. "I like Asami, too. I don't know. Things are complicated. I've been feeling really confused.." Mako was cut off by Korra's kiss. At first surprised, but then kissed back. Korra looked at him, a faint blush on her cheeks. Then she looked behind Mako and saw Asami, with a heart-broken expression on her face. Mako turned and saw her. Asami's eyes filled with tears and she ran, crying.

"A-asami.." Mako called. "Great. Look what you did!" Mako accused Korra.

"Your blaming ME?" Korra screeched

"YOU kissed ME!" Mako accused her, again.

"YOU kissed ME back" Korra yelled at Mako.

"UGHHHH!" Mako grunted, furiously. He ran after Asami.

"Well played, Korra" Korra yelled at herself.

"ASAMI!" Mako yelled. "Wait!" She stopped suddenly and turned towards Mako.

"What?" She yelled, venom lacing each word.

"Asami, please, Korra kissed me. I had nothing to do with it." Mako tried to tell her.

"Mako," Asami sighed, "Save it. I knew you liked her more than me ever since I saw you two together. So just go. I know you love her." As much as it hurt Asami to say it, it was true. Mako looked at her once more and said, "Goodbye, Asami. I hope we can be friends." Then he left. Asami smiled to herself and let the young firebender out of her life.

**A/N: REVIEW! TELL ME IF I SHOULD DO ANOTHER CHAPPIE. Love Y'all! **


	2. Chapter 2: Asami's Revenge

**A/N: I got a lot of helpful reviews. I was also amazed at the amount of people favoriting my story! *Cries* Thank you! Oh and thanks to Lovekit and Silverkit for asking me to continue my story! So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine…Except for YOU! JK**

As soon as Mako left, Asami cried, for the first time since her mothers death. She felt helpless and alone and didn't know how to cope. Suddenly, a masked figure popped into her vision. She started a scream but it was cut off by a gloved hand.

"We have a deal for you," Amon explained, "Do you want the young firebender back?" He asked. Asami shook her head yes. "Good. Then here is what I want you to do." Amon explained the plan. Asami would learn all she could about Korra and would tell Amon. Then, they would attack, after Asami took Mako to a place she and only she knew of. Asami smiled evilly. Revenge is sweet.

**BACK AT THE GYM**

"Korra! Pay attention!" Mako yelled at her, before she got blasted by fire.\

"Oof!" Her breath was knocked out of her. "You gotta pay attention." Mako explained to her. "Or you'll be sent flying in no time flat."

Korra got up and shook her head to clear it. "Mako…" She said in a low, threatening voice.

Mako smirked, "Yes, oh wise Avatar?" He said.

"You ready?" She asked, her plan falling into place.

"Don't you know Korra, I am not scared of you." Mako's plan was working as well.

"Lets see if your not afraid of this." Korra mumbled. Then she sprinted towards Mako. Mako smirk grew wider. She tackled him to the ground and pinned him firmly to the ground. Mako's mouth stood agape.

"What now, city boy?" Korra said, dangerously close to Mako's face.

"Nothing." Mako said. Korra leaned closer. "You sure?" She asked.

"Yep." Was all he said. He was too busy admiring Korra's eyes and mostly, her mouth. He finally couldn't resist the urge to kiss her. Korra looked as if she had just read his mind. She leaned closer and closer until….

"WASS UP FELLOW TEAMMATES!" Bolin's greeting startled them and they jumped apart quickly.

"H-hey Bolin." Korra said.

"Did I interrupt something?" Bolin asked.

"No," Mako said, "Just warming up."

**A/N: I swear Asami is working with Amon. No way she just "Accidentally" ran over poor Mako. But anyways, tell me what you think about Asami and which ship you are on. Me personally, I am on Makorra, but Borra is cute. Anyways…REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Korra's Invite

**A/N: OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS! I got so many reviews! I just about burst into tears! Any way here is chapter 3! YAY!**

RIIINNNG RINNG RINNNG! What is that stupid ringing noise, Korra though. Just as Tenzin walks in she yells, "SHUT UP YOU STUPID THING!" Tenzin gasped (**A/N I love that word**) "Korra," He said, "Its just the telephone. Oh and its for you." He hands her the phone.

"Hello?" Korra answers, aggravated that someone would call her this early in the morning. "Hey, Korra, its Asami. Asami Sato." Asami said.

"Oh, hey Asami, What's up?" Korra said wanting to get to the point.

"Well… I was wondering if you wanted to hang at my place for a bit. You know…Get to know each other and such." Asami asked. Korra hesitated. Was Asami still mad? Korra couldn't help but to think about how cute Asami looks when she is mad. "Sure," Korra said, "What time?" She asked.

Asami smiled. "Just come over now and you can stay for awhile. Oh we should have a sleep over!" Asami said excitedly. Korra was surprised, but said, "Sure. Just let me tell Tenzin and Pema."

Asami smiled with satisfaction. Their plan was working out. But it was said that Korra's beautiful face and muscular body had to go. Wait, Asami thought, did I really just think that. _Yes, yes you did_, said that annoying voice in your mind that is always right. Oh well, Asami though, me and Korra are gonna have some fun.

Korra arrived at the Sato mansion on time. She couldn't believe it still. She was greeted by an very sexily dressed Asami. Korra looked over her. Asami smirked, "Like what you see," She said, "Don't mind, I certainly like what I see." Asami winked at Korra. Was it just her or did it just get really hot, Korra though.

" First we are gonna go play some games in my room." Asami said, with double meanings to what she just said.

Korra blinked, "What kind of games?" She asked.

"Stuff like truth or dare and things like that," Asami explained, "Don't worry its going to be so much fun."

" Ok." Korra said, unsure. Then they headed up to Asami's room.

**A/N: HEY! So I guess its kind of a cliffy, but not really. Anyways, Review tell me you like this story and what kind of games they should play. Oh and Have any of you heard of Roblox? If you guys have accounts and want to friend request me I am ilovepie73! Ok bye!**


End file.
